


We've Done It All Before (And Now We're Back to Get Some More)

by rosesofbasilandclover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), Mamma Mia! References, Movie: Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Multi, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Unplanned Pregnancy, anakin is rey's son, paige is rose's daughter okay, rey owns a hotel, rey rose and jessika have a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofbasilandclover/pseuds/rosesofbasilandclover
Summary: Anakin Niima grew up without a father. His mother, Rey Niima, never wanted to speak of that subject. She always, avoided every question, so he stopped asking.Now in his twenties, Anakin is about to get married. While looking for some photo albums, he stumbles upon a very intriguing book. Leather-bound, he wonders what the contents are.He discovers that the journal is the very same one his mother kept the year when she was pregnant with him. The journal where she wrote down every detail, including the names of all his possible fathers.Acting completely on impulse, he invites all three of his possible fathers, Ben Solo, Finn, and Poe Dameron,  to his upcoming nuptials. Hopefully, his mother is happily surprised, and this doesn't all go down in flames.Hopefully.(Or, the Star Wars x Mamma Mia crossover you never knew you needed)
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jessika Pava & Rey, Jessika Pava & Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Han Solo, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Letters to Dad(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with my very first multi-chapter story! I have also posted this story as well as most of my other works on wattpad, under the username marblerose_ . I had the idea to write this story very late one night when I was listening to the mamma mia soundtrack... I am really excited about this story so I hope you guys enjoy it too. 
> 
> (Also this first chapter is kind of a filler one, the next one will be more interesting :) )

Anakin grunted, moving yet another cardboard box, with who knows what inside. His mother was anything but neat. He was up in the attic, searching for some pictures that she had left somewhere, in some photo album, located in some distant, dusty corner of the attic. Rey had told her son that she wanted the photos so that she could lay them out along the walls of the church during the wedding ceremony. He looked in just about every spot, the search seemed hopeless. He spun around a little too fast, knocking over a box in the process.  
"Shit" He thought. "Another thing to clean."   
As he knelt down to the ground and started to clean the mess he made, he noticed an odd item out of the corner of his eye. It was a small, well-worn, leather-bound journal. He picked it up, examining the pages. His eyes fell upon a very specific page, just inside the cover. 

Property of Rey Niima   
1979-1980  
If found, please return to the Millenium Inn  
Anakin gasped. 1979? He was born in 1980, which could only mean one thing. This must be the diary his mother kept the year she was pregnant with him! There must have been some answers about his parentage in here. He leafed through the pages, scanning them for any hints of his father. 

Another exciting night! Finn took me to his concert and we danced the night away. I had so much fun, swaying to the music, getting lost in his eyes. One thing led to another and...   
What a night! Poe took me sailing on his ship, the "X-Wing" . We spent the whole evening looking up at the stars, cuddling each other on the boat. BB-8, his loving dog, was so sweet today. He really made the entire day memorable. The three of us ran aroung on the beach in the morning, throwing around the frisbee. As we layed on the ship, cozy as ever, one thing led to another and...  
WHAT A NIGHT!!! Ben took me dancing in the plaza, it was so romantic. He took me to the finest restaurant, with the best greek food on the island. We went back to his studio cottage, put some records on and just talked. It was so nice. Well, I may be lying. We didn't only talk, one thing led to another and...

So this is it, Ben thought. He had finally found the missing piece of the puzzle. He decided right then and there, that he would mail each of them an invitation to his wedding. He wasn't sure that any of them would show up, but by god, was he determined to try. After all, he wanted to feel like he was complete before his wedding, like he knew where he belonged.   
He packed up the rest of the content of the box he knocked over, keeping the diary in his hand. He walked over to his room and picked up a few sheets of paper and his calligraphy set his mother gave to him, and went outside to write the letters. 

When Anakin finished up the invitations, he sealed them in three manila-white envelopes and adressed them.   
One for Finn, the lead singer of the famed band, Rebels.   
One for Poe Dameron, legendary adventurer.   
And one for Ben Solo, New York City's most succesful lawyer. 

He took a deep breath, slowly letting the letters slip through his fingers into the mailbox. 

Now all he had to do was wait.


	2. I'd heard about you before (I wanted to know some more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tells his fiancée, Paige, about Rey's diary. Rey goes to the ferry dock to pick up some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter time! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also don't freak out - Paige isn't Rose's sister in this fic, she's her daughter (named after Rose's late sister).

"You can't be serious!" Paige exclaimed, mouth open wide in shock. "You can't just look through your mom's personal things!"  
Anakin completely disregarded Paige's protests, holding Rey's diary above his fiancée's tiny frame, just out of her reach.   
"Too bad, I already know what's inside!" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Now you will be the only one out of the two of us who doesn't know what's inside!"

Paige grumbled, she hated not knowing the latest gossip or story, especially if Anakin knew it and she did not.   
"I guess we could take a tiny little peek", she complied. 

Anakin let out a tiny shriek of glee, taking Paige's hand and leading her to a secret spot underneath an old olive tree, overlooking one of the most beautiful beaches in all of Greece.   
They sat down next to each other, Paige's head nestled comfortably on Anakin's shoulder, and opened up the diary, as if it was the most interesting treasure of all time, even more so than King Tut's tomb. 

"Look down here! Ben Solo! I know that name from somewhere..." Paige pursed her lips, deep in thought. "Say Ani, isn't that New York City's most well Known Lawyer?"   
"Yeah Paige, it is."  
"So you think - you really think that Rey might've... y'know," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "slept with him?"   
Anakin nodded, slightly disgusted at the thought.   
"Paige, I also think that maybe he wasn't the only one..." He trailed off, flipping the pages to show her two more names.

Finn, lead singer of one of her most favourite bands,   
and Poe Dameron, one of the best sailors in the world. 

…

Rey awoke with a start, startled by a loud crash at her window. She sighed, guessing that it was just an old, rickety windowpane, fallen due to poor maintenance. It seemed to her that everything was old and rickety nowadays. Her Inn used to be the prettiest sight on Kalokari, but time played its cruel tricks and turned it to ruin way before its prime. It's not like she had any money to fix it anyways. Or time, either, with all of her days devoted to planning the best wedding for her son. She took it upon herself top make sure he had the most perfect wedding, slightly out of regret that she had never had one herself.   
She rolled out of her bed, pushing the mismatched and slightly tattered covers to the side. She walked slowly over to her closet, pulling the door handle towards her. Not at all surprised when it made the ever-so-familiar squeaking noise, she reached into the closet, pulling out her favourite white blouse and overalls. The overalls, slightly older than she'd ever want to admit, were here nicest pair, ones she bought the year she was pregnant with Anakin. 

Her daydreams were interrupted once again when she heard a sharp knocking on the door. 

"Ms Niima! You better be up and in the car soon, or you will miss the ferry!"

The ferry! She almost forgot about it completely. Today was the day that she was supposed to go down to the docks and pick up her old friends, Rose and Jessika.   
The three of them were inseparable since high school and all throughout university. Once they graduated though, they went their separate ways, with Rey travelling, Rose settling down and getting married, and Jessika doing god knows what. They made sure to reunite every once in a while, eventually resulting in Anakin meeting his future bride, Paige, through an arranged playdate made by their respective mothers, Rey and Rose. 

"Thank you Stavros, I'll be right down!" Rey hollered, lacing up her old converse as quickly as she could. She sprinted out the door, yanking an orange off of a nearby tree along the way to the car, a snack for the road. She jumped into the teal jeep, a gift from the old couple who lived at the bottom of the island, in the tiny village. Rey absolutely adored them. They owned a small restaurant and a bed and breakfast, where she first stayed when she came to the island. They offered her lodgings for her beautiful concerts, and eventually gave her their abandoned villa at the top of the island, where Rey built the Millennium Inn. The older woman even helped her give birth to Anakin. There was just one small problem with the two of them. 

They were that jerk, Ben Solo's parents. 

Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo. 

… 

Rey arrived to the docks in record time. As old as the jeep was, it still worked fine. She walked down to the docks just as the passengers were getting off the boat. Rey squinted her eyes, looking for two familiar faces. She quickly spotted Jessika's trademark stilettos, she was not at all suited for the beach. While Jessika was complaining about the boat and the lack of service and comfortable seating, Rose's head whipped around, landing on Rey. 

"Oh My Goodness! Look Jess!"

Jessika let out multiple squeals of excitement, completely forgetting about the boat fiasco. The three of them took off running towards each other, meeting somewhere in the middle of the dock. Enveloping each other in a big group hug, they couldn't stop giggling with excitement. 

"So Rey, how does it feel, being the mother of the groom and all?" Jessika asked. 

"Its definitely not easy, just ask Rose, I mean, she's the mother of the bride!" Rey replied, flashing her two best friends a bright smile. 

The three of them erupted into giggles, before walking back to the car. 

"Rey", Rose murmured once they were inside the vehicle, "Have you told Anakin about his dad yet?"

"No. And I don't plan on it. He has spent twenty years of his life not knowing, and I think it's okay that it stays that way. That time of my life was a mistake. One I will never make again."


	3. A man like that is hard to find (But I can't get him off my mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back! I've had a lot of work to do over the holidays, and I was spending my free time with my family, so I couldn't update as much as I wanted to.. I hope all of you had a great holiday!  
> Enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> also this chapter is a tiny bit short, but it's a filler, sooooo :)

"Sir?"  
Ben Solo looked up from his computer, eyes glassy from the screen. His assistant, Mitaka, was waving a hand in front of his face, trying desperately to snap him out of his thoughts.  
"What could possibly be so important, Mitaka?" Ben reached across the table in attempts to grab the delicate looking paper in his assistant's hand.  
He yanked it out of Mitaka's grasp, crumpling it slightly. His eyes scanned the letter and it's contents ever so quickly, only doing a double take when he looked at the sender's name. He let out a small gasp, and the room seemed to freeze as he softly muttered one short syllable.  
"Rey."  
Time did not stop for long though. Before Mitaka could utter a word, Ben Solo was out the door, jacket slung over his shoulder, shouting something about "taking a few personal days to fly to Greece."  
He didn't even take his briefcase.  
*** 

"Rey this place is absolutely gorgeous!" Jess swooned. The three of them were now in the main lobby of the hotel, walking to Rey's room.  
"I just hope its good enough for the wedding," came Rey's meager reply. "I just don't want to disappoint Anakin."  
"Oh hush now, you know that boy loves you, you have done more than you know for that boy." Rose countered, a sweet smile on her face.  
Rey just nodded, acknowledging Rose's words, although she did not believe them. Being left in a foster home does wonders for your self-confidence, reducing it to nothing. She would not let her self-hatred and negativity get in the way of this weekend though, she swore to herself. Anything to make her son happy.  
"I just can't believe he's going to leave me, that's all."  
"Come on mom, I would never leave you, not even in a million years." came the voice of her son, walking towards her.  
Rey smiled at him, and walked over to her son, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"I know Ani, same goes for me." 

If only your father could say the same for himself.  
***   
"Hey! Wait!"  
"Stop!"  
The ferry had pulled out of the harbor, the captain grinning at the two men desperately chasing it.  
"Jerkface!"  
"Jerkface? Seriously dude, what are you, 12?"  
"Sorry, sometimes my temper gets the better of me." The man reached his hand out to the other. "I'm Ben Solo."  
"The name's Finn."  
Ben looked the man up and down, noticing the large guitar case the man - Finn, was carrying on his back.  
"You in a band, Finn?"  
"Yeah, something like that. When does the next ferry leave? There's a wedding I need to be at."  
Ben looked at the smudged ferry schedule.  
"Next Wednesday. Looks like we'll have to find another way to the island. I'm going to the wedding too, the groom's mother invited me."  
Ben pulled out the invitation from his coat pocket, comparing it to Finn's. Sure enough, it was the exact same one, with the same letters, printed neatly in calligraphy. From what he remembered though, Rey was never one to focus on writing neatly. She always ended up writing in chicken scratch, but maybe she improved over the years, learning from his old hobby.  
"Well mate, looks like we're in the same boat. Why don't we go see if there's a hote-"  
"Did you lovely gents say you were in need of a boat?" A sharp voice cut of Finn's words, and the two men turned around to face another man, closely followed by an overly enthusiastic retriever. The man approached them, grinning.  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but I may have overheard you conversation. It just so happens that I'm headed to the same wedding as you two, and I also happen to own a boat!"  
"Are you for real!?" Was Finn's reply. Ben could hardly believe the guy. He barely knew the man, not even his name, and yet he was already fangirling over the prospect of a boat ride. He rolled his eyes, sighing.  
"Why should we even trust you? We don't even know your name."  
"Glad you asked, pretty boy! I'm Poe Dameron, and this," he pointed to the dog, "is BB-8, but you can call 'er BB."  
"Great! Any friend of Rey is a friend of mine!" replied Finn, yanking Ben's arm and dragging him on the sailboat.  
Ben rolled his eyes for the fortieth time that day, and reminded himself of the one reason he came on this damn trip.  
To see her again.  
The love of his life.  
Rey Niima.  
Hopefully this time, he told himself, I won't screw this up.


	4. If I trust in you (Would you let me down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets the three dads.

The storage closet of the Millennium Inn was never one you would want to clean out. It had never once been thoroughly cleaned, and piles upon piles of junk had been thrown on top of each other, making the task of organization and cleaning an impossible feat. Of course, Anakin being Anakin, had to do something to occupy his mind from the inevitable snowball of events that would soon catch up to him and his mother once his dads arrive.   
Anakin began sorting through a couple of boxes he found in a grimy corner of the closet. Most of them were slimy with mold, and smelled putrid.   
"Boy, I would not want to be you right now!" an unrecognizable voice remarked.   
Anakin turned around to the source of the voice, eager to find out who was behind it. Instead of seeing one man, he saw three, slightly familiar faces that he could have sworn he saw before, in his mother's scrapbooks.   
The man who spoke earlier stepped forward, grinning brightly. He extended his hand for Anakin to shake. While the two shook hands, the man spoke.   
"Hello! The three of us are here for the wedding! My name is Finn Storm," he pointed to the man wearing birdwatching binoculars and an Indiana Jones style getup standing next to him, "this is Poe Dameron," Poe replied by giving a small wave and a smirk, while Finn continued, "and Mr. Tall, dark, and grumpy over there is Ben Solo. You must be Rey's boy. Anakin, right?"  
Anakin nodded almost too fast for his liking, then looked over to where the third man was standing, further away from the others. He was cautiously staring at the Inn, as if he was trying to commit it to memory. When his eyes met Anakin's, he quickly darted his eyes from the place and suddenly became very interested in his shoes.   
Anakin felt like he was about to faint. He did not expect any of them to show up, let alone all three. Now that they were here though, it caused a larger problem. Rey may come at any minute to check on Anakin, and he did not want her to see all of her exes at once. Quickly, he made the decision to move them secretly to another location.   
"Here, let me take you to your room!" he brightly said to all the men. Finn looked excited, and Poe let out a whoop of delight, saying something about the adventure that was just beginning.   
And Ben?   
Ben did not seem interested at all.   
***  
"Well, here it is!"   
Anakin tried his best to be convincing, but nobody could make the old goathouse look hospitable. With wallpaper coming down from the walls, creaky floorboards, and a half-deflated air mattress, it was the furthest thing from a nice, relaxing place to stay on vacation.   
"That's it?," was Finn's confused reply. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
"C'mon Finn!," exclaimed Poe, "It's an adventure!"   
While Finn muttered something about not being a spontaneous person under his breath, Ben took the moment of silence to speak up.  
"When can we see her?"   
"Her?" For a short moment, Anakin forgot about writing the letters under his mom's name. "Oh, you mean my Mother?"   
For the first time during the whole trip, Ben actually looked excited.   
"Yeah, um, when can we see Rey?"   
Anakin grinned sheepishly.   
"I actually have a secret to tell the three of you… You see, mom didn't send the invitations. It, um, it was me."   
The three men looked shocked.   
"You mean, Rey doesn't even know we're here?" asked Poe, trying to wrap his head around the situation.   
"No, and I'd prefer it to stay that way. Then the three of you could be her lovely surprise at the wedding."   
While Finn and Poe seemed to be in agreement with the plan, Ben did not seem as delighted. He quickly reached for his suitcase, and practically bolted out of the goathouse, just to be stopped by the younger boy.   
"Please stay! It would mean so much to me, and my mother!" Anakin pleaded.   
"Listen kid. The last time I saw your mother, she told me she never wanted to see me again!" Ben practically growled at the boy, pushing past him to get to the door.   
He was once again stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of a not-so-distant feminine voice humming.  
Ben turned around to face Rey's son and his travel companions, the three men all having the same name at the tip of their tongue.   
Rey.  
They all began to walk towards the door- towards the sound of her voice- when Anakin stopped them in their tracks.   
"No, no please stay! Promise me you'll stay! It would mean so much to me. And promise me that you won't tell anybody that I invited you here." After he was finished his pleading, he turned away from the men, and ran out the door, far away from his mother, and his dads.   
He had to find Paige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Next chapter we get to see Rey interact with the dads, and I am so here for it! :)


	5. Yes, I've been broken-hearted (Blue since the day we parted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reunites with Ben, Poe and Finn.

While Jessika and Rose were busy drinking margaritas and cocktails at the bar, Rey had been moving random things back and forth around the hotel, trying to find the perfect spot for every single chair, floral arrangement, or tablecloth. Needless to say, it had not been good for her nerves. So when she entered the old goathouse and heard the floorboards creak above her, she was startled.   
Had there been a break-in?   
She soon shrugged it off, deemed it a crazy hallucination on her part, and continued with her cleaning. After she heard the creaking again, she was almost sure that she was cracking up. Rey resorted to humming the fear away, an old technique she adopted after being in several unpleasant foster homes in her childhood. As she hummed, she swore that she could hear various voices speaking in hushed whispers.   
Rey quickly turned the corner to face the door that hid the source of the voices. She slowly creaked the door open enough to see inside, and suddenly wished that she hadn't. Standing right in the center of the room was Poe Dameron, attempting to blow up an air mattress. As he spoke to someone next to him, she opened the door a little further to reveal an African-American man. Rey blinked multiple times, to see if the vision of two of her exes would go away with a few blinks of an eye. As fate would have it, it would only get worse.   
Poe opened his mouth to speak, and the next words that came from his mouth made her head spin.   
"Hey Benny-boy, get over here! You're missing out on all the fun!"   
Ben? Holy Shit. Could it be?   
"I would hardly call blowing up a mattress fun, Dameron."   
Rey was certain of it now, she would recognise his smooth, deep voice anywhere. It all seemed too much for her, all three exes in one room, and her vision blurred. Her last conscious action was to try and direct her fainting body away from the door, so she would not have to deal with them right away.   
***  
"Hey Benny-Boy, get over here! You're missing out on all the fun!" Poe teased, beckoning for Ben to come over and join him and Finn.   
"I would hardly call blowing up a mattress fun, Dameron." Ben replied, but soon grinned and came to sit next to the other two.   
"What is there to do on this island anyway? I just came here to see - REY!"  
Rey had just fallen through their door.   
***   
After the three men brought Rey on the half-blown up cot, they sat around the bed, waiting for her to wake up.   
Poe was the first to speak.   
"She hasn't woken up yet, it's been four minutes. Do you think we should do something?"   
"I don't know, what do you think Ben?"  
But Ben was not listening. He was staring at Rey's sleeping face, eerily calm and peaceful. God, she was beautiful.   
"Ben?"   
"I don't think he's listening, Finn. Maybe we should go the old-school way and kiss her awake, like Prince-Charming. I volunteer."   
"Poe! That's not a good idea!"  
A small, feminine voice broke through the shouting of their argument.   
"Nobody is kissing anybody, Dameron."   
Rey groggily go up from the cot, and amid all the shocked gasps of her name, she showed only one emotion. Anger.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?"  
"Rey, please, it's not a big deal-"   
"Not a big deal? The three of you show up, on the most important weekend of my life, and you have to ruin everything with your presence!" she growled at them.   
"Well, I ran into Poe, and we decided to go on spontaneous vacation!"   
"Finn, do you really think that I would believe you? You have never been a spontaneous person. And when in the would you have met Poe? I'm not stupid." Rey really did not mean to come off as hostile, but it was all getting too much for her to bear. Tears were starting to brim at her eyes. She whipped her head around to stare daggers at Ben.   
"And you! I thought I told you to never come back to this island! You have no right!" she shouted, her voice breaking. Ben could only stare apologetically. Rey continued.   
"Absolutely no right! After you broke my heart, I told you to get out! Why can't you ever listen!   
"Rey-I'm so sor-" Ben started to butt into the conversation.   
"No! Don't even try to apologize." She turned to Poe. "Do you still have that boat of yours?"   
He nodded.   
"Good! I want all three of you to pack up and get out of here as soon as possible. All of you, out of my sight by morning."   
"But Rey!"   
"I said get out of my Inn!"   
She sprinted out of the goathouse, ignoring the tears that were slipping from her eyes. Whether they were just from anger or from unresolved heartbreak, she didn't want to consider either.   
Back in the goathouse, the men were looking at each other with shocked expressions. Again, Poe was the first to speak, this time solely directed at Ben.   
"Dude, you fucked up bad."   
Ben, eyes blurry with tears that wouldn't fall, could only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, thank you so much for reading this story. I know that Rey may have acted uncharacteristically angry this chapter, but in my mind, that is her way of dealing with the pain that all three past relationships have caused. I know that throughout the story there have been mentions of Finnrey and Damerey, but trust me, this fic is purely Reylo.   
> In the next chapter, Rey tries to deal with her breakdown.   
> Thanks again :)


	6. You and I know (How the heartaches come and they go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Jessika console Rey, only to learn a vital piece of information about their best friend's past relationships.

If you had told Rey that she would see all three of her exes the weekend of her son's wedding a week ago, she would not have believed you.  
If you had also told her that she would be crying her eyes out in a bathroom stall, looking like and absolute mess, just a day before said wedding, she would not have believed you either.  
Yet here she was.  
She had sworn to never cry over a boy; deeming it was too pathetic for someone like her. Someone who finally escaped all the crap from her childhood did not deserve to go through more hardship as an adult. Yet she couldn't escape the sobs that came gurgling out of her throat. She was angry, and miserable because of it all. Angry with Finn, Poe and Ben for showing up uninvited, angry with the fact that she had been so cruel to the three of them, despite how polite they had been. But most of all, she was angry with herself, because despite how badly Ben Solo had broken her heart, she couldn't bear to be angry with him for long.  
A long while ago, when Anakin was just a toddler with an unruly mop of black hair, she decided to forgive Poe and Finn. Her two flings with them had not lasted a week combined. She deemed them forgiven, and decided that if fate were to bring them back to her for some reason, she would find it in herself to become friends with them. Ben Solo however, would never be deserving enough of her friendship.  
Back when they were still dating, Ben had told her of a man named Snoke, that would solve all of their financial problems. He assured her that if he went to work under Snoke's supervision, he would be able to buy her the best clothes, the biggest house, and anything her heart desired. He even promised to buy her the largest diamond engagement ring.  
Yes, Rey and Ben were to be engaged. Rey's heart still fluttered at the sadness of it all. Maybe if she went along with everything, the two of them might have been happy. But deep in her heart, she knew the truth. She would not be happy, because her heart did not desire such riches. Her heart only desired him.  
She tried to explain this to him, telling him that she didn't need anything more that what she already had, because he could give her what no amount of money could buy. A family.  
But he didn't listen. He was too stubborn and set in his ways; maybe he truly believed that he could please her with the promotion.  
So he left.  
And she would never forgive him.  
And a couple of weeks after his departure, she found out that she was pregnant. There was no way that she could tell who was the father, because she met all three men at the same time, but despite all the pain he caused her, she secretly hoped that it was Ben.  
This wish became all the more wished upon when she bumped into Leia at the supermarket when she was seven months pregnant. Leia just muttered a compassionate "Oh honey." under her breath and invited Rey to stay with her and Han. Rey tried to explain that she did not want to take advantage of her hospitality since she did not know who the father was, but Leia was insistent. Rey was even more thankful for Leia when she went into labor. Since there was no hospital on the island, and the doctor was always busy, Leia had helped her deliver her son.  
She thanked whoever brought Leia into her life over a million times, and swore that she would do anything to repay the older woman. The same could not be said for her son. He was the reason she cried for years after Anakin's birth, under her covers after putting her son to sleep, and he was the reason she was crying now.  
Rey did not know how much time passed since she entered the bathroom to have a quick cry, but it sure seemed like a while, especially when she heard Rose and Jessika's voices ring through the bathroom door.  
"Rey? Honey? Are you in there?" Jess' voice called out first.  
Rey tried to muffle her sobbing, but only cried harder.  
Her friends came into the bathroom and found the stall she was in. Rose encouraged her to unlock the door so that they could talk. Rey obliged.  
But the minute the door was unlocked, and she found herself staring in the eyes of her two best friends, she felt weaker than ever. She tried to stand up from the seat, but collapsed into Rose's arms, staining her shirt with tears. Rose just hoisted Rey up so that the two were standing, with Rey leaning onto Rose's shoulder. The three women walked over to the sinks.  
Jessika offered Rey some tissues, and motioned for the crying woman to start talking.  
"It's really nothing guys," Rey began, "I'll be okay." She tried to muster a smile with some fake confidence.  
"It's clearly not nothing if you can't smile properly. C'mon Rey-Rey, spill. We'll fix it together." Rose persuaded.  
Rey sniffled some more and took a deep breath.  
"You know how I told you guys about Anakin's dad? I was so sure that it was Ben, and I really wanted it to be him. Now I'm not so sure."  
Her friends were clearly interested, and motioned for her to continue.  
"There were three guys around the same time..." Rey began, only to be cut off by Jessika.  
"You shady lady!"  
"Anyways," Rey continued, "They're all here. I don't know how, but I saw all three of them today in the old goathouse. I don't know what to do."  
But Rey's friends were not listening to her dilemmas. They were solely focused on one thing. As if in sync, the two women blurted out the same thing.  
"The old goathouse!?"  
Before Rey could stop them, the two women took off running in the supposed direction of the goathouse.  
Great. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really looking forward to writing more for this story now, we're really getting the ball rolling in the next few chapters. This is my longest chapter yet, and it's pretty angsty. I'm not sure if that's saying something about my writing style...  
> Anyways, in the next chapter we might have the big "voulez-vous" scene from the movie, and if you haven't watched it, it's basically the bachelorette party with some twists. Either that, or the last summer scene, where Anakin would learn about how each dad met Rey. (We'll see.)  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and if you really enjoyed something, or if you want to suggest an idea, that would also be great.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. We took a chance (Like we were dancing our last dance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dads reconnect with their son, Ben reconnects with his past.

Anakin sat on the edge of Poe's boat, feet dangling above the clear water. BB was licking his ear, clearly happy to have made a new friend. It was such a different scene than the one this morning, when he ran into the goathouse with excitement for the day, and instantly found all traces of the three men gone. With a pang of fear in his heart- fear that they had left him on the island and took a part of him with him- he sprinted to the docks just in time to find the sailboat pulling out of the docking harbor. He shouted after them, and was soon allowed on the ship, and welcomed to spend a day with his potential fathers. 

They had been sailing for a while now, just circling around the nearby islands, but never straying too far from the docks. Finn and Poe were focused on steering the ship, with Poe at the wheel and Finn controlling the rigging. Ben had stationed himself opposite Anakin, and was sketching him from a distance, an unknown talent of his. 

"You know," Ben spoke wistfully, "I used to sketch your mother exactly like this."

Anakin turned around, intrigued. 

"Really?"

"Yeah." His mouth showed a hint of a smile. "We would go out rowing, almost every day, and she would sit on the rowboat facing me - like you're doing now, and she'd smile real hard." Ben was grinning now. "She always liked to smile. And she'd say 'C'mon doofus, draw already, I'm getting impatient!'. Your mother was a real character alright." 

By the time that Ben had finished his story, Finn and Poe came to sit by him, forming a circle among the four of them.

"Aw Benny that was so touching," Poe teased. "You sound like you're still half in love with her or something like that!"

Ben's expression faltered. 

"Yeah, something like that." He murmured. 

"Anyways, while we're sharing, I first met your mother when I was staying in France. I tripped and dropped my pastries on the ground right in front of her, and she just laughed at me. She took my hand, and told me that she knew someone who could help me solve my pastry problem. Sure enough, she did, but it was her. Late one night, we snuck into Maz's bakery, but she assured me that it was okay, since she knew the owner. We stayed up all night baking." Finn intervened. "You know," he added, "She even convinced me to buy this here guitar? Said it added to the mystique of one's persona." 

Finn picked his guitar out of it's case and began to strum the first few chords to "La Vie en Rose" when Poe shared his story. 

"Well, I believe I had the best time with your mother. We met at a Janis Joplin concert, when her friend ditched her for some guy, and she decided to stick by me for the whole evening. The next day, I took her to the record store and bought her so many records, I lost count!" 

The stories of Rey and his fathers lasted long through the afternoon, and Anakin found that they really helped him get a better understanding of his mother's past. He felt closer to her now, closer to all of them. But, as the day went on, and the sun went lower and lower in the sky, he realized that he was going to be late for his rehearsal dinner with Paige. 

"Hey guys, this has been really fun, but I have to go - wedding stuff." 

The three men only nodded. Before he left the boat, Anakin asked them all one last thing. 

"Would you still come to my wedding? It would really mean a lot to me, even if mom got mad at you for being here. You're family to me."

Ben spoke for all of them.

"It's a promise, kid." 

Anakin then left the ship, but the mention of family stuck with Ben, and he was struck with the need to visit his own. 

Back in the hotel, in her room, Rey looked through the many photo albums she owned, silent tears dripping down on two specific pictures. 

A baby photo of Anakin taken just in time for Christmas, and a sketch of her, sitting on a rowboat, smiling at the artist. 

***

When Ben pulled up to the Villa, he felt nerves creeping up his back. But it was too late to turn back now, since Chewie, - the family dog- decided to bark when he saw movement in the driveway. So, Ben took a deep breath and marched up to the front door to ring the doorbell. 

Leia answered the door with a gasp. She was shocked to see Ben standing on the porch, somewhere he had not been in almost twenty years. 

"Benjamin? What are you doing here?" 

"I can't stay for long Mom, I just came to talk with you and dad about something." 

"Leia? Is that Ben I hear?" Han had just come around the corner and had pulled Ben into a crushing hug the minute he saw him. 

"Dad, let go, I can't breathe." 

Han just chuckled and released his grip on his son. 

"I hear that you have something to discuss with me and your mother? Could it possibly have to do with a girl?" Han inquired with a smirk. 

"Han! Leave the boy alone, he only just arrived. Ben- honey, won't you stay for supper?" Leia supplied, noticing the blush creeping up on her son's cheeks. 

"Um, I guess I could stay for a bit." 

Leia just smiled and let them to the dinner table. 

"So Ben, who's the girl?" Han couldn't help himself. 

Ben just blushed further and murmured, "You already know her, Dad." 

Han gasped as Ben's words registered. 

"It's Rey! She's got spunk, I've always loved her." 

"Yeah, I know Dad, me too. Her son- You guys remember Anakin, right? Well, he invited me and two other of Rey's exes to his wedding this weekend. I just don't know what to make of it all. I miss her, and I wish I could fix things between us." Ben answered. 

"Well," Leia had made her way into the conversation now. "Why don't you just talk to her? And before you tell me that she won't listen, just try to think about how she feels. Then try harder. Do you think your father ever gave up? No. And you won't either. Rey probably won't like me telling you this, but I believe she still has feelings for you. You just have to try to become the person she first fell in love with again." 

Leia's words were stuck in Ben's head on a loop. 

She still has feelings for you. She still has feelings for you. She still has feelings for you. 

He couldn't prevent the smile that took over his face. 

"Mom, could you pass the potatoes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's that chapter! I told myself that a Reylo story isn't really a Reylo story unless Han and Leia are involved somehow, so here we are! :) This chapter was all about family, and I hope I did all of the relationships between the characters justice.   
> As always, thank you for reading, and comments/kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
